


Papyrus Ramsay

by X_Blueberry_Sans_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Gordon Ramsay quotes, Only papyrus's can say things, PLZ HELP, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Why Did I Write This?, i told my friends I would do this, more to come - Freeform, will take suggestions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/X_Blueberry_Sans_X
Summary: its self explanatory quotes as prompts then prompts to chapters... I hope





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

I need to search for quotes this will be coming soon sorry


	2. 1 quote for this page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

What if underfell papyrus was a GPS "GOOD JOB YOU MISSED THE FUCKING EXIT YOU BLOODY DOG"   
"TURN FUCKING RIGHT"  
"YOU FUCKING DESTANATION IS ON THE LEFT"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help finding quotes can you suggest some


	3. Actual Intro

Hey Guys, Gals and Skeleton lovers! It's Author/Admin Blue! Since error failed to give you a semi good intro to the book since they don't really Write much. Heh

So I wanna give you guys an intro.

This book is a compilation of Gordon Ramsey Quotes that we think would fit Underfell Papyrus. We may Switch some around to make them fit said skeleton.

I am trying to work around with Error to make it so it's not just one quote per chapter. 

We may add more characters as the time comes.

Thank you.

-Author/Admin Blue!

 

((Erroriswearifyoumessthisup))


	4. I found some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote your favorite quote and I will try to make a chapter about it

MY BROTHER COULD DO BETTER!  
AND HE'S MY BROTHER 

*holding up slices of bread to sans head* WHAT ARE YOU!  
an idiot sans-d-dwich  
BROTHER I SWEAR 

i just want more sauce  
RIGHT, ILL GET YOU MORE SAUCE; ILL RAM IT UP YOUR ASS WOULD YOU LIKE IT FROZEN OR CANED?

I WISH YOU WOULD JUMP IN THE OVEN! THAT WOULD MAKE MY LIFE A LOT EASIER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At sometime I have ambitions for this story maybe an actual chapter


	5. This has no quotes

Eyyy I need helppp

Which sans would be a good peggy? From hamilam *Hamilton*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more of this

THIS IS A REALLY TOUGH DECISION BECAUSE YOUR BOTH SHIT

YOU FUCKING DONKEY (I could not bring myself to change this one)

HONESTLY, CHIMICHANGA?... CHIMI CHUCK IT IN THE TRASH WITH MY BROTHER 

(Talking to a pissed grillby)I WOULDN'T TRUST YOU RUNNING A BATH LET ALONE A BAR 

FUCK OFF YOU YANKY DANKY DOODLE SHIT

FINE DINING no boss A FINE FUCKING MESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know weather to have a different page for only versions of lamb sauce or to put it in a group


End file.
